


What it Could Be

by I_Am_Vim



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Possible Spoilers, Potential Hinted M/M, Story w/o plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Vim/pseuds/I_Am_Vim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't that a part of what love is?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Could Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Varric Thread of BSN](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Varric+Thread+of+BSN).



> This is something that I may do more on; I quite litterally made something that would take place in the middle of a story, not a beginning or an end. I apologize ahead of time for that and hope you're still able to enjoy this. I most likely will not be doing another one where it's in the middle of where a story would be unless it ends up being heavily requested.

**WARNINGS:** _Possible Spoilers for_ Dragon Age II _. Mild Language. First Person Point of View._  
 **RATING:** _T_  
 **PAIRINGS:** _Mentioned_ M!Hawke/Merrill _; Hinted Potential_ Varric/M!Lavellan

__

 

 

Varric's P.O.V.

 

_Donovan Hawke._  
He's done... _awful_ things to people. But I wouldn't call him a monster... It isn't easy to call someone I _trust_ a monster. No matter what I saw him do, no matter how I heard him speak. In an odd sense it was almost comforting to know that I was able to see him at his worst because he was able to at least _breathe_ normally around me. The rest of the world didn't get it... they didn't _have_ to get it. But Aveline... she got it. Merrill... she gets it. I get it too. I'll admit though, sometimes I wish I didn't. 

"How's Daisy?" I ask, and offer him a chair.

He's still trying to wipe that smile off that he painted on in the hallway. When he sits, the chair creaks, the only ambient sound other than the candle wick crackling to a flame. His eyes remind me of something like those of a demon... black and empty, _pretending_ to have nothing to hide. "She's sleeping."

It's not what he meant. We both know that. I'm unfamiliar to him again though, I get it. It's been a while. He's just so paranoid... so protective of himself. I can almost visibly see the wall he built. At least he allows me to see it. That's still something, right?

"Who is he?" A whisper. Not to sound secretive, just to assure me that it doesn't have to be answered. Donovan's strange like that. Maybe **I'm** strange for understanding his habits. It's like combat... We just know how to read what the other's doing. Conversations shouldn't be like combat.

I don't like to pretend to not hear him though, "Blinn Lavellan." I notice him arch a brow; so that's not what he meant. I purse my lips, trying to remember the evenings details to see if there was something I missed. Donovan and the Inquisitor mostly avoided one another. Not intentionally though; they were just more interested in everything else but each other.

"He's a Dalish." He stated, as if that was supposed to clear up the fog. A few more seconds passed, "Merrill is Dalish."

Our eyes met at that and all I saw was the insecurity. He thought he should be concerned, that there was a chance she'd leave him for something a little closer to home. If that were the case she would have left a long time ago. 

"Hawke..." 

"I don't think I'd be able to stop her." He cut me off. I didn't mind.

What happened to the man who always got his way? Donovan always knew what to say to get what would benefit him. The Dalish... when the opportunity presented itself he said the exact thing that he knew would make them attack. He slaughtered Merrill's clan to make sure she didn't have anywhere else to go but to him. If he could do that to make sure he'd keep her, what was stopping him from doing anything else similar?

I watched as he set his elbows on his thighs... watched as he ran tanned fingers through blood colored hair. An uneven breath... Unnerving silence. 

I chuckled, "Isn't that a part of what love is?" He maneuvered a bit, a closed fist under his jaw. "Come on, Hawke, Daisy isn't going anywhere... Especially with Blinn. But if she does go somewhere, she's taking you with her." A small smirk came from that. It was unnoticeable unless you were paying attention. 

"Thanks, Varric." It was still quieter than he normally was, but I could tell he meant it. 

As Donovan left, I began kicking off my boots, "That's what I'm here for."

The next day when Hawke and Daisy went to leave, I stood by the Skyhold's entryway to watch the Inquisitor escort them a little ways down the road. They were speaking, smiling, laughing... all of it looked so natural from an outsiders perspective. 

As Blinn turned to part with them his smile faded, fixed to something closer to irritation. When he reached the archway he stopped besides me, "I have this feeling that I shouldn't trust him. Could you tell me I'm wrong?"

I looked up into eyes of copper, "You're wrong."

Blinn laughed, half-smirking and half-smiling afterwards, "You're lying."

I gave a small crooked smile back, "I know."

"Do you..." He lingered, turning to gaze at the two small silhouettes in the distance, "want to go with them?"

A nervous chuckle came out before I could stop it, "This place would fall apart without me." 

When he looked back at me he looked as if he were lost, "I... I don't think I could bring myself to stop you is all." Blinn turned and walked inside before I had a chance to respond, before he thought I'd had the chance to see the bridge of his nose begin to turn red along with the tips of his ears.

"Well I'll be damned." I mumbled aloud. 

_How didn't I notice it before? Because isn't that a part of what love is?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, critisism is welcome to help me improve! <3


End file.
